


Lepj meg!

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Egyik legelső haikyuu-s írásom ez a kis egyperceske... ennek fényében nem meglepő, hogy nem a legjobb, de nem szabad elfelejteni, honnan indultunk, nem igaz?Nos, jó olvasást, nekem meg nosztalgiát :)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Lepj meg!

**Author's Note:**

> Egyik legelső haikyuu-s írásom ez a kis egyperceske... ennek fényében nem meglepő, hogy nem a legjobb, de nem szabad elfelejteni, honnan indultunk, nem igaz? 
> 
> Nos, jó olvasást, nekem meg nosztalgiát :)

– Jó napot! Mit adhatok? – kérdezte meg a pultnál az a gyönyörű fiú. Bevallom, azért járok ide minden nap, most már lassan harmadik hete, hogy lássam őt...

– Öhm... Szia. Nem tudok választani... Esetleg tudsz ajánlani valamit? Eddig csak forró csokit ittam itt... – válaszoltam némi fáziskéséssel.

– Nos, ha kedveled a csokoládét, akkor ajánlhatom a 'Wonka kedvencé'-t, esetleg a 'Kakaóbabos kényeztetés'-t, de még igazán említésre méltó ebben a kategóriában a 'Csokis csók' is... – majd folytatta az olyan fantázianevekkel való dobálózást, amiket szinte felfogni se tudtam, és bár napestig elhallgattam volna kedves hangját, sajnos mögöttem a sor egyre nagyobb kezdett lenni, így egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, kitaláltam a tökéletes rendelést, amivel két legyet üthetek egy csapásra, ha szerencsés vagyok...

– Tudod mit? Légy oly kedves és lepj meg! – mondtam végül, és rávillantottam legszebb mosolyomat.

– Rendben – válaszolta ő is mosolyogva, amitől elgyengült a térdem. – Akkor a kedvencemet fogom neked adni, oké?

– Oké, kíváncsian várom. – És olyan lelkes lettem, mint egy kiskutya, aki a gazdira vár, hogy eldobja neki a labdát. Vajon mi a kedvence? Mit szeret? Ez nagyon tanulságos lesz...

– Tessék, itt van. – Rakta elém várakozóan a poharat. Gondolom őt is érdekelte, hogy mit szólok hozzá. Tehát miután gyorsan kifizettem, belekortyoltam.

És nagyon erősen kellett próbálkoznom, hogy ne látszódjon meg rajtam, hogy mennyire nem ízlik. Az én véleményem szerint ihatatlan volt, de ezt vele mégse láttathatom. Így miután kínkeservesen lenyeltem, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy csak úgy tűnjön, mintha ízlelgetném, és nem ki akarnám köpni, rámosolyogtam, majd elhagytam az kávézót.

Mikor kellő távolságba kerültem, és áttettem a másik kezembe az italt, hogy elő tudjam halászni a kulcsomat, akkor egy cetli hullott le a földre. Furcsa. Vajon mi lehet az? Lehajoltam érte.

Majd egy boldog mosoly kúszott arcomra. A telefonszáma.

Nos, gondolom, akkor már megérte ezt rendelni.


End file.
